


exposure

by crytalstellar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional, F/M, Ficlet, I don't know, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, a more serious seven LOL, would i even call this fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crytalstellar/pseuds/crytalstellar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>love looks past the imperfections.</p>
            </blockquote>





	exposure

**Author's Note:**

> ah. well. hm. serious seven is hard to write ahaha. especially in this context. but i think it came out okay.

It’s Seven’s job to know everything - to see everything. For the sake of the RFA, for the sake of his job, and maybe, in a distant past, someone he loved very dearly.

Naturally the fact that you’re always in a sweater doesn’t escape Seven’s ever-watching eyes.

At first, he just thinks it’s just the style. A lot of girls, from what he’s seen, are into the whole sweater thing. Plus, he thinks it’s a cute look for you, so he doesn’t think much of it.

It’s not until that night that the thought there could be a deeper meaning to your attire crosses his mind.

You’re so close and so within reach that Seven’s desire for you is so overwhelming that it nearly swallows him whole.

But he stops.

He holds back because he can see.

You’re averting your gaze, biting ever-so-slightly on your bottom lip. As he pulls you closer, he can feel you just barely quivering in his arms. He can feel your emotions radiating from you. Hesitation. Nervousness. Fear.

Finally, he speaks, his voice slow and gentle, “…if you’re not ready, I’ll wait…”

You shake your head just slightly. “…it’s not that.”

He lets the silent question hang in the air.

After a moment, you speak, voice barely above a whisper. “…what if you find me disgusting?”

For a moment, Seven stops breathing. He doesn’t understand. How could he find you, who accepted his flaws, his sins, his pain, disgusting?

But before he can even ask, you slowly pry yourself from his grasp. His eyes are glued to you as you carefully tug off your sweater. Once it’s off, you kneel before him, your arms tightly crossed and head turned away. Seven’s eyes survey your body, looking for the slightest imperfection and finding none.

Then he sees it.

Your arms are shaking, and your grip seems a little too tight. Carefully, he reaches toward your arms. Seven can see in the way that you visibly flinch that whatever he’ll find ‘disgusting’ is there. He tenderly pulls your arms away from your body, and despite your defensive appearance, you give into him quite quickly.

Seven inhales sharply at the sight of a multitude of faint lines up and down your arms. Panicking, you try to free yourself from his grasp, but tightens his hold on your arm. “I-I know! O-of course, yo-”

You stop abruptly when his head dips down to spray your arm with feather light kisses.

“…there are more, aren’t there?” He whispers, breath warm and comforting against your skin. You shiver and gulp, but admit nothing.

Of course, Seven is so used to seeing that even your silent facade is no match for his piercing gaze.

“If you won’t tell me, that’s fine…” he murmurs, voice saturated with a mix of emotions. “If you’ll let me, I’ll search every bit of you… and I’ll show you that there’s nothing disgusting about you at all.”


End file.
